Haunted Mansion
by Ghostly Doll
Summary: Histoire de fantômes... Dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements comme quoi cette maison était hantée... Medley de personnages, ambiance frissonnante, humour noir... Enjoy? :D
1. Prologue

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

_**« Bienvenue, pauvres mortels...**_

_**Vous, vous qui avez osé troubler la sérénité de ces lieux, aurez-vous le courage de franchir la porte de cette maison... ? Allez, ne vous faîtes pas prier, entrez, qu'attendez-vous donc ? N'ayez pas peur, au point où vous en êtes... Montre-vous en pleine lumière, que je vous voie un peu... (rire machiavélique) **_

_**Vous n'avez rien à craindre chers amis, entrez, j'ai tellement de choses à vous faire découvrir... »**_

_**Et maintenant que tout est dit, vous n'avez plus qu'à lire...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thunder Mesa, 1860**_

Il y avait dans cette petite ville une mine exploitée par la société du riche Henry Ravenswood (la "Thunder Mesa Mining Company"), mine maudite d'après une légende indienne, où se cacherait un "oiseau tonnerre", esprit qui veillerait sur une immense fortune de pépites d'or préservée on ne savait où dans la mine. Si quiconque tentait de s'approprier l'or, l'oiseau s'enfuirait entraînant avec lui un terrible tremblement de terre.

Au vue de sa fortune, Henry Ravenswood décida de batir sa maison sur les hauteurs dominant les Rivers of the Far-West sans se douter qu'un cimetière indien était sous les fondations.

La famille Ravenswood avait une fille, Victoire. Elle était alors âgée de quinze ans et vivait paisiblement avec sa famille dans le manoir familial. Elle aimait beaucoup sa mère, tendre et aimante. Mais elle craignait son père, le terrible Henry Ravenswood, dont les perpétuelles colères secouaient la maison entière.

Mais un jour funeste, un tremblement de terre secoua Thunder Mesa, au cours duquel moururent Henry Ravenswood et sa femme : l'oiseau tonnerre avait été découvert. La mine de Big Thunder, où de nombreux mineurs avaient perdu la vie, fut fermée.

Folle de tristesse d'avoir perdu ses parents, Victoire décida néanmoins de continuer à vivre dans sa maison, entourée par les domestiques. Des gens étaient partis, redoutant toujours la malédiction indienne, mais elle s'obstinait à rester. Elle était seule désormais, mais elle refusait de quitter sa maison.

Les gens restés en ville venaient régulièrement la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Jusqu'au 1 novembre... Ce jour-là, on la retrouva, morte. Accident, suicide ? Les gens étaient perplexes. Certains osèrent même avancer le mot "meurtre"... Car c'était tout de même étrange, la jeune fille se portait encore parfaitement bien la veille... Chacun se posait des questions, mais nul ne sut jamais de quoi mourût l'héritière des Ravenswood.

La maison fût donc abandonnée. Les personnes qui y restèrent n'y habitèrent pas longtemps. Ils affirmaient que la maison était hantée... Personne n'y remit jamais les pieds.

_Jamais ?_

* * *

_**Allez savoir pourquoi, mais un prologue est souvent court. Je m'en excuse platement =D Reviews ?**_


	2. Bienvenue à Thunder Mesa !

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

**aojiroi tsuki no senritsu :** Qui l'a tuée ? ... Je penche pour Dark Vador =D Quoique... Nous ne vivons pas à la même époque xD

**DuncanHeart :** Konnichiwa juju =D Toujours fidèle au poste de revieweuse =D T'as raison, c'est sympa quand tout le monde meurt =D Mais bon, faut bien garder quelques persos pour que l'action avance, n'est-ce pas ?

**Jellabell : **Qui va entrer dans la maison ? Des malheureux qu'on ne reverra jamais, mwah ah ah... =D

**OrganisationXIII :** Oh là là, quelle histoire =O Je te comprends parfaitement, c'est traumatisant ce genre de rêve Imagine en plus avec dans le fond le rire sadique du Phantom... Ce serait horrible ! A ta place je serais traumatisée aussi ! Mais merci de m'avoir reviewée quand même =D T'inquiète, la suite sera plus amusante... (Moi aussi chuis gothique =D Mais les films gores j'aime pas xD)

_**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_248 ans plus tard... _

_Thunder Mesa « Haunted City », 2008 _

**Riku :** Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire dans ce trou perdu, expliquez-moi...

**Mélina :** Plains-toi au chauffeur...

**Cloud :** Plains-toi à Marine, c'est elle qui lit la carte...

**Marine :** Plains-toi à Sora, c'est lui qui a trouvé cette annonce !

**Sora :** ...

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'intéressé, lequel dormait profondément, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

**Anaïs :** Il est Hors-Service lui...

**Pauline :** Il n'a pas dormi cette nuit ?

**Marine :** Si si, mais c'est parce qu'on devait partir tôt ce matin, alors j'ai dû le réveiller.

**Léon :** Quel gamin...

Sora gémit dans son sommeil, changea de position et assenna une claque à Léon, qui était malheureusement assis à côté de lui.

**Léon :** AÏE ! Cloud quand est-ce que je conduis ?

Cloud sourit sans répondre.

Ils étaient neuf, neuf amis, dont quatre couples : Marine et Cloud, Anaïs et Léon, Mélina et Riku et Pauline et Toshirô. Sora était le petit frère de Marine, et le seul célibataire de la bande. Dès la majorité des plus jeunes, ils avaient voulu habiter ensemble. Après avoir éclusé les annonces, Sora tomba sur une vieille annonce qui traînait sur le Web et dans les magasines depuis des années... Elle proposait un antique manoir du XIXème siècle, inhabité depuis plus de deux siècles... Certes, ça devait être quelque peu délabré, mais une maison de cette taille à un prix si bas était une affaire à saisir, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens.

**Toshirô :** Où sommes-nous ?

Anaïs s'empara de la carte.

**Anaïs :** Alooooors... Normalement nous devrions arriver, près des "Rivers of the Far-West"...

**Pauline :** Ben ça y ressemble ça...

Tout le monde regarda par la fenêtre. On voyait des montagnes rocheuses (une ancienne mine d'après le guide) entourées par un lac. La voiture dépassa un panneau : "Welcome to Thunder Mesa », mais il était taggé en son milieu par l'inscription : « Haunted City ». Hum.

**Marine :** Et voilà, on y est !

**Mélina :** Pourquoi a-t-on écrit « Haunted City » sur le panneau ?

**Marine :** Sûrement le surnom de la ville.

**Riku :** Parce que ça c'est une ville ?!

**Toshirô :** On dirait la reconstruction d'une ville du Far-West...

**Léon :** Ben en même temps, c'est une ville du Far-West.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant la tête vexée de Toshirô.

Il est vrai que la ville ressemblait à une ancienne cité de cow-boys... Des saloons de chaque côté de la rue principale, un bureau de shérif... Par contre, on ne pouvait pas dire que les gens couraient les rues... Seuls quelques passants erraient de çà et là, en les regardant d'un oeil soupçonneux.

**Anaïs :** Ils ont l'air content de voir des gens...

**Mélina :** En même temps ils doivent pas en voir beaucoup...

**Anaïs :** Oui c'est sûr...

**Pauline :** Mais où est notre maison ?

**Marine :** Ouh, j'espère que c'est pas celle-là...

Elle montra par la fenêtre une vieille bicoque délabrée et plutôt lugubre qui se dressait au sommet d'une colline. Chacun eut un frisson en la regardant. En effet, elle faisait froid dans le dos...

Cloud secoua la tête.

**Cloud :** Bon, je vais aller demander où est la maison à quelqu'un. Ne bougez pas de la voiture.

Il sortit.

**Léon :** Au fait, on le réveille lui ?

Il fit un signe du menton vers Sora, toujours endormi.

**Toshiro :** Ben ce serait bien...

**Marine :** On peut le laisser dormir encore un peu...

**Mélina :** C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avec le bruit qu'on fait !

**Pauline :** Attends je vais essayer... Soraaaaaaaaa !!! La Terre appelle Soraaaaaaaaa !!!

**Anaïs :** Réveille-toiiiiiiiiiiii tête de piiiiiiiiiiiics !!!

Pendant que les filles s'évertuaient à réveiller le Beau au Bois dormant alias Sora, Cloud se rendit dans le saloon le plus proche. Il passa les portes battantes et resta un instant figé, médusé par la sordidité, et surtout par le quasi-vide des lieux. Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas et avança vers le comptoir, derrière lequel un homme essuyait des verres avec un chiffon crasseux.

**Cloud :** Euh, bonjour...

Le barman lui jeta un regard torve et continua sa tâche comme si de rien n'était. Cloud fronça les sourcils et tenta de cacher son agacement, sans grand succès. Il se contint cependant et poursuivit :

**Cloud :** Mes amis et moi avons acheté une maison dans le coin... Alors je me demandais si vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction... du Manoir Ravenswood...

Le barman pâlit, puis verdit, avant de redevenir jaune (sa couleur naturelle). Il ouvrit la bouche, et bégaya :

**Barman :** La... la direction de... quoi ?

**Cloud :** Euh... Du Manoir Ravenswood ?

**Barman :** Non... C'est impossible... Pas cette maison...

**Cloud :** Par hasard... Ce ne serait pas le grand manoir ?

**Barman :** Evidemment ! Mais comment avez-vous pu choisir d'y habiter ?

**Cloud :** Eh bien... On a vu l'annonce et on l'a achetée...

Mais pourquoi cherchait-il à se justifier ? Le regard paniqué de cet homme l'effrayait.

**Barman :** D'accord... Alors je vais vous dire quelque chose, et croyez-moi c'est un conseil d'ami : ne mettez JAMAIS les pieds dans cette maison.

**Cloud :** Quoi ?

**Barman :** Je suis sérieux, vous risqueriez de le regretter.

**Cloud :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette maison ?

**Barman :** Vous ne le savez pas ?! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter... Elle est hantée.

Cloud soupira, et se retint de rire de soulagement. Lui qui s'était attendu au pire... Hantée, rien que ça...

**Barman :** Ecoutez, je vois que vous ne me croyez pas mais... Je dis la vérité. Demandez à n'importe qui dans cette ville. Cette maison n'est plus habitée depuis deux siècles, personne n'ose y entrer depuis le...

**Cloud :** Depuis le ?

**Barman :** Rhmm... Non rien, je vous le dirai peut-être un autre jour. Mais à l'époque où ça s'est passé, des évènements étranges... Des phénomènes... La fille...

Il s'était mis à marmotter dans sa barbe et Cloud ne comprenait rien à son charabia délirant.

**Barman :** Mon ancêtre travaillait comme domestique dans cette maison, à l'époque où y vivaient Henry Ravenswood et sa famille. Mais à leur mort...

Il se tut, puis haussa les épaules.

**Barman :** Bref, quand la famille mourut, des gens tentèrent d'y rester, puis s'enfuirent, et affirmèrent partout que la maison était hantée. Il s'est passé de drôles de choses dans cette demeure... Des mystères encore non élucidés... Je vous conseille de ne pas troubler la sérénité des lieux, et de ne pas réveiller les esprits.

**Cloud :** Donc je ne dois pas y aller ?

**Barman :** Non. Prenez un hôtel pour la nuit, peut-être dans quelques jours quand vous vous serez calmé, je vous expliquerai l'histoire de ce manoir.

Cloud resta silencieux un instant. Il n'avait rien compris à toute cette histoire, mais avait déduit une chose : cet homme délirait.

**Cloud :** Ok... Eh bien, merci Monsieur. Bonsoir.

Le barman ne répondit pas, et se contenta de le regarder sortir en ricanant sourdement.

**Barman :** Encore une bande de jeunes sots qu'on ne reverra pas de sitôt...

* * *

Cloud rejoignit la voiture à grandes enjambées.

**Marine :** Alors ? Où est notre maison ?

Il regarda Marine et les autres, puis, sans un mot, désigna le vieux manoir, qui se dressait en haut de la colline. Les filles laissèrent échapper un glapissement d'effroi, qui réveilla Sora pour de bon.

**Sora :** S'qui se passe ?

**Pauline :** Je veux pas je veux pas je veux paaaaaaaaas !!!

**Anaïs :** Je n'entrerai pas dans cette ruine !!!

**Mélina :** Clair, elle va s'effondrer sur nous !!!

**Marine :** Et faut pas oublier les méchants fantômes !!!

**Toshirô :** Euh, calmez-vous...

**Cloud :** On n'a pas le choix de toute façon...

Il mit le contact, et la voiture démarra, en direction du manoir.

**Léon :** De toute façon, pas d'inquiétude les filles, les fantômes, ça n'existe pas.

_Vraiment ? _

_

* * *

_

**_Et voilà, encore fini !! Ils paniquent avant d'entrer ces braves gens xD En même temps... Vous aimeriez habiter là-dedans vous ? Moi oui =D Mais faut pas rêver..._**

**_Reviews ?_**


	3. Tomb Sweet Tomb

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

**DuncanHeart :** Une _ruine misérable ?_ C'est de ma maison que tu parles là ?! è_é Dis donc juju, c'est pas gentil ! J'vais te traîner dedans moi =D Mais pourquoi Sora irait-il avec un fantôme, quelle idée... =P

**OrganisationXIII :** A ce point ? Wow c'est cruel... Je piquerais une crise de nerfs moi Enfin là c'est pas le cas vu que j'adore cette attraction =D Et aussi l'aspect extérieur... Je ne parle même pas du cimetière =D C'est vraiment trop bien fait quand même. Ils ont changé des trucs tu dis ? Rah, j'veux y aller Mais en tout cas, faut pas pleurer, y'a pas d'images sur =) Ma fic te fait peur ? Attends de voir la suite =D (Le masochisme pousse à tout xD)

**Luluce :** Tu adores ce genre de fics ? Moi aussi =D Tu veux venir vivre au manoir ? Bon, y'a beaucoup de chambre, ma tite Clem' et moi on t'en laissera une ^^ Et Sora sera là pour qu'on ne soit pas toute seules xD

**__****Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment trop plaisir =D Je ris bien en les lisant ! Bisous à tous !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

La propriété était fermée par une grille en fer, qui ne s'ouvrait hélas pas automatiquement (la technologie n'était pas très avancée à l'époque) et Cloud dut s'extirper de la voiture pour aller la dévérouiller et pousser sur les barreaux afin que la voiture pût passer. Ladite voiture fut donc garée dans la petite allée, et la grille refermée derrière.

La troupe sortit à son tour du véhicule et leva les marches de marbre blanc gravissaient la colline jusqu'au manoir. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire de monter les valises... Après réflexion, ils s'en occuperaient plus tard.

Les filles, accrochées au bras de leurs petits-amis respectifs, entamèrent l'ascension. Sora suivait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, observant avec intérêt le jardin. Des crevasses bordaient les marches, comme s'il y avait eu un séisme... Ils passèrent devant la statut fissurée d'un lion rugissant, ainsi que devant un magnifique gazebo, dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir sur la petite table une théière abandonnée.

**Pauline :** Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

**Marine :** Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est joli.

**Mélina :** On va voir ?

**Riku :** Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

**Cloud :** Et puis il commence à faire noir. Vous irez demain, entendu ?

**Anaïs :** Comme si nous avions le choix... Une minute. Vous n'entendez rien ?

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Si on écoutait bien... On pouvait entendre de douces notes aigrelettes, qui semblait sortir d'une vieille boîte à musique. Ce refrain mélancolique venait du gazebo...

**Anaïs :** On ne peut vraiment pas y aller maintenant ?

**Léon :** Demain.

Les filles soupirèrent mais se résolurent à poursuivre leur montée vers le manoir. La musique accompagna leur déplacement...

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant une double porte en bois massif, qui comportait deux poignées en cuivre avec des têtes de gargouille. Par réflexe, Sora tendit la main pour toquer à la porte, mais Cloud l'arrêta.

**Cloud :** Je te rappelle que c'est chez nous.

Tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin, voilà, ils se trouvaient devant la porte de leur maison, leur chez-eux. Malgré le fait que leur nouvelle demeure n'eût pas un aspect des plus chaleureux, c'était là qu'ils allaient habiter. _Pour le meilleur..._

_Et surtout pour le pire..._

Cloud glissa une clef dans la serrure, tourna deux fois et poussa la porte. Ils retinrent leur souffle, et entrèrent. Le peu de lumière à l'extérieur leur permit de voir à quoi ressemblait le hall du manoir.

**Cloud :** Waouh... C'est très... Luxueux...

**Pauline :** C'est carrément glauque tu veux dire !

**Toshirô :** On dirait le décor d'une maison hantée...

**Léon :** Une maison hantée, mais bien sûr...

**Anaïs :** Non, là 'faut admettre que Toshirô a raison.

**Toshirô, à Léon :** Aaaaaaah, tu vois que j'ai raison !

**Léon :** Sale gamin !

**Toshirô :** Sale quoi ?!

**Riku :** Z'avez pas un peu fini oui...

**Marine :** On n'a pas le temps de se disputer ! Avec toute cette saleté, on va en avoir pour la nuit à tout nettoyer et ranger !

**Méli :** Quoi ?! Tu veux qu'on fasse le ménage cette nuit ?!

**Sora :** Hé, regardez ça !

Sora s'était approché d'un mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur pour éclairer un peu mieux la pièce. Il n'en avait pas trouvé mais avait fait une découverte beaucoup plus... intéressante...

Dans beaucoup de maisons américaines, on trouve un panneau "Home Sweet Home" à côté de la porte d'entrée. Ce manoir ne faisait pas exception à la règle, mais son panneau avait une légère variante...

"Tomb Sweet Tomb".

**Anaïs :** C'est censé être drôle ?

**Méli :** Assez morbide comme humour...

**Cloud :** Bref. Ce n'est qu'un détail, ne nous attardons pas dessus. Les filles, vous allez chercher les chambres à coucher, vérifier que l'eau a bien été réinstallée, et allumer toutes les lampes. Pendant ce temps, nous les gars, nous allons décharger la voiture et monter les valises.

**Marine :** Et pour allumer les lampes, comment va-t-on faire ?

**Léon :** La bonne vieille méthode : les briquets.

**Pauline :** Et il y a des bougeoirs sur ce meuble-là ! On va pouvoir s'éclairer !

**Cloud :** Ok, parfait. Allons-y.

**Filles :** C'est partiiiiiiiii !

Ils se munirent chacun d'un bougeoir et les allumèrent à l'aide de leurs briquets. Ils avaient beau être épuisés par cette journée de route, ils voulaient rendre l'endroit habitable (ce qui n'allait pas être simple). Et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Les filles s'engagèrent donc dans l'immense escalier .

Les garçons firent demi-tour et repassèrent la porte d'entrée.

Sora s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé... Il secoua la tête et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Tapie dans l'obscurité, une silhouette n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Son regard étincela un bref instant dans le noir et elle disparut.

Home Sweet Home.

Tomb Sweet Tomb.

Parfois, on peut connaître la mort chez soi. Et alors, notre maison devient notre tombe...

A l'extérieur, un corbeau croassa lugubrement. Le soleil venait de disparaître ; dans quelques heures, minuit sonnerait, et comme chaque nuit, la fête pourrait recommencer.

_Eternellement..._

* * *

**_Chapitre très court, je sais, et je m'en excuse sincèrement Ce chapitre fait un peu la transition entre le premier et ceux à suivre... _**

**_"Eternellement..." C'est fou ce que j'aime ce mot xD_**

**_Mortellement,  
frissonnement,  
et éternellement vôtre,_**

**_Votre dévouée Princesse,_**

**_Victoire Ravenswood._**

**_PS : Reviews ? =D_**


	4. Impressions étranges

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

**DuncanHeart :** CLEMEEEEEEEEEEEENCE =D Et non, inutile de réserver ta place aux pompes funèbres, j'te rappelle qu'il y a un cimetière privé derrière le Manoir (et non pas la ruine misérable è_é)

**Tinople27 :** Le Barman est le seul personnage qui m'appartienne, hélas, même si je l'aime bien aussi =D Au fait, c'était censé être de l'espagnol ça ? Oo Fais gaffe que ma juju lise pas, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque xD

_Un mot à dire : CARAMELLDANSEN !!! =D_

_(Et aussi : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !! ='D)_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3_**

**Marine :** On dirait les escaliers dans "La Belle et la Bête", c'est classe !

**Pauline :** Sauf que dans "La Belle et la Bête", y'a ni poussière, ni toiles d'araignées, et il fait moins sombre.

**Méli :** C'est pas le même style on va dire.

**Anaïs :** C'est surtout trop grand, j'en ai marre de toutes ces marches !

Elles remontaient courageusement l'escalier principal. Au premier palier, les marches se séparaient en deux escaliers qui partaient dans deux directions opposées.

**Anaïs :** Bon... A gauche ou à droite ?

**Marine :** Euh... On fait trou-trou ?

**Pauline :** Des trous ?!

**Méli :** Ca y est c'est parti.

**Pauline :** Troooooop ! C'est comme ça même quand on est dans une grande maison qui fait peur !!!

**Anaïs :** ... Une grande maison qui fait peur ?

**Pauline :** Ouiiiiiiiiii !

**Méli :** Ou alors... On peut aussi se séparer.

**Marine :** T'es folle ?!

**Pauline :** On reste ensemble !

**Anaïs :** Moi je pense que Méli a raison... C'est grand ici, autant se séparer en deux groupes.

Il fallut un certain temps à Anaïs et Méli pour convaincre Pauline et Marine que c'était la meilleure solution, et que de toute façon elles n'avaient rien à craindre, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver (_toussotements... Excusez-moi =D)_

Au final, Anaïs et Méli prirent l'escalier de gauche, tandis que Pauline et Marine s'engageaient dans celui de droite.

Aucune d'entre elles n'était vraiment rassurée.

Si elles savaient...

* * *

Du côté des garçons, tout se passait bien. Certes, ils en avaient plein le dos des innombrables sacs et valises des filles, mais en bons gentlemen, ils ne se plaignaient pas trop.

**Léon :** C'est lourd...

**Toshirô :** Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mis là-dedans ?

**Riku :** Des trucs de filles... Faut pas chercher à comprendre.

**Cloud :** Je sais déjà que Marine a utilisé une valise complète pour ses affaires de toilette...

**Sora :** J'adore le célibat, pas besoin de porter la valise de sa copine !

Les quatre autres le fusillèrent du regard, ce que le châtain fit mine d'ignorer. Comme il l'avait souligné, il n'avait pas à porter le sac de sa copine, il portait donc les quelques meubles qu'ils avaient amené sans se plaindre, en sifflotant gaiement. Sa joyeuse attitude contrastait avec le sinistre environnement. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus foncé, et le manoir avait un aspect tout à fait inquiétant de l'extérieur...

Une fois toutes les affaires entreposées dans le hall...

**Toshirô :** Et maintenant ?

**Cloud :** Maintenant, toi et Sora allez explorer le rez-de-chaussée, pendant que nous essaierons de nettoyer un peu.

**Léon & Riku :** QUOI ?! Et pourquoi nous ?

**Cloud :** Parce que c'est comme ça. ***à voix basse*** Regardez...

Il pointa discrètement du doigt vers le couloir qui allait vers l'aile ouest. Il était si long et si sombre qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout.

**Cloud, à voix basse :** Vous préférez vous aventurer là-dedans ?

**Riku :** Tout bien réfléchi...

**Léon :** C'est sympa le ménage.

Sora et Toshirô n'avaient évidemment rien écouté. Sora était ravi de partir en exploration, il adorait ça. Toshirô appréhendait à se retrouver dans le couloir, qu'il avait remarqué auparavant, mais préférait de loin ça au ménage.

C'est ainsi que le groupe des garçons se scinda également en deux, Sora traînant Toshirô dans le couloir, et Cloud, Léon et Riku enfilant des tabliers roses _(le meilleur équipement qui soit, si si)_

* * *

Dehors, le vent ululait doucement dans les arbres. Un homme debout devant le portail du manoir ricanait. Cette nuit promettait d'être la plus passionnante depuis le 31 octobre 1860...

* * *

**Marine :** Pauline... ?

**Pauline :** Oui ?

**Marine :** Tu crois qu'il y a des fantômes ici ?

**Pauline :** Sûrement, cette maison est tellement vieille...

**Marine :** Oui...

Elles avançaient doucement dans le couloir. L'épaisse moquette étouffait leurs pas, et elles parlaient à voix basse, comme si elles craignaient que quelqu'un les entendît. _(...)_

**Marine :** C'est drôle ça...

**Pauline :** Quoi donc ?

**Marine :** Le papier peint...

Pauline avait fait vaguement attention aux murs. Mais elle s'arrêta un instant de marcher et regarda mieux.

Au départ, on ne voyait qu'un simple motif : le fond était bleu foncé, couvert d'arabesques noires remplies de blanc. Mais maintenant que Marine le disait... C'est vrai que ce papier peint était étrange...

_Le motif ressemblait à des yeux..._

Pauline inspira profondément.

**Pauline :** Sûrement un effet d'optique.

**Marine :** Moui...

Elles se remirent à avancer. Les murs semblaient les observer...

* * *

**Anaïs :** Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

**Méli :** C'est vieux... Mais il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

**Anaïs :** Je confirme. A part la poussière... Pas très passionnant tout ça.

Bien qu'elles ne fussent pas impressionnées le moins du monde par les lieux, elles se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Elles n'auraient pas su dire pourquoi, mais...

Un horrible grincement se fit soudain entendre derrières elles. Elles se retournèrent brusquement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Toutes les portes étaienht fermées, et mises à part Méli et Anaïs, le couloir était vide.

**Méli :** Qui est là ?

Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence.

Anaïs et Mélina échangèrent un regard.

**Méli :** Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

**Anaïs :** Ben... Non...

**Méli :** Bon... On continue ?

**Anaïs :** ... Oui...

Elles n'auraient pas su dire pourquoi, mais...

_Mais elles avaient la désagréable impression d'être suivies..._

_(Etait-ce juste une impression ?)_

* * *

**Sora :** Fait noir... Tu vois quelque chose Toto ?

**Toshirô :** M'appelle pas Toto. Nan je vois rien...

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix pas que Toshirô avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Tout était si... calme. Trop même. Il y avait une drôle d'atmosphère, et l'argenté _(ne pas confondre avec Riku =D)_ n'aimait pas ça. Même Sora était anormalement silencieux. La maison entière semblait retenir son souffle.

Soudain, des notes de musique rompirent le silence. Sora et Toshirô sursautèrent violemment.

**Toshirô :** Qui est là ?

Quelqu'un, un peu plus loin, jouait du piano.

Les deux garçons accélérèrent le pas pour savoir qui c'était, car à leur connaissance, aucune des filles ne jouait du piano. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'instrument, Toshirô eut un frisson d'épouvante et Sora plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Personne ne jouait.

Les touches s'enfonçaient toutes seules.

_Le piano jouait sans pianiste._

**Sora :** C'est impossible...

Il tendit la main vers le siège, mais Toshirô l'en empêcha vivement.

**Toshirô :** Arrête, touche pas !

Sora recula aussitôt. Toshirô inspira profondément pour se calmer.

**Toshirô :** C'est sûrement un mécanisme. Un piano électronique. Très astucieux.

Malgré son ton assuré, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Et Sora non plus, à en juger son front plissé.

Néanmoins, ils s'éloignèrent et poursuivirent leur chemin. Le couloir était loin d'être terminé. Ils le remontèrent en silence, chacun se posant la même question.

_Un piano électronique au XIXème siècle ?_

La mélodie les suivit, sinistre, telle une marche funèbre.

* * *

**Léon :** Sifflez en travaillant ! Lalalalalalala !

**Riku :** Oh, je t'en prie Squall, tais-toi.

**Léon, brusquement refroidi :** Je m'appelle Léon.

**Cloud :** Chante, rossignol chante !

Léon au balai, Riku qui astiquait les vitres et Cloud qui lavait par terre, tous en tabliers roses à fanfreluches, voilà un spectacle qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. Ils fredonnaient pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, mals à l'aise avec ce silence pesant. Mais Riku en avait tout de même assez de Léon qui chantait Blanche-Neige et Cloud qui imitait Cendrillon.

**Léon :** Et le balai paraît léger si vous pouvez siffler !

**Riku :** TU VAS LA FERMER OUI OU...

Un chant s'éleva soudain dans les airs, interrompant l'argenté (cette fois-ci on parle bien de Riku =D) qui allait dire une grossierté. C'était un chant doux et mélancolique...

_Un chant dont la voix n'appartenait à aucune des filles._

**Cloud :** D'où ça vient ?

**Riku :** De l'étage !

**Léon :** Allons-y !

Abandonnant balai et serpillères, ils se ruèrent dans les escaliers.

* * *

**Mme Leota**** :** Ma chérie, vous venez de signaler votre position aux étrangers.

**Moi :** Tant mieux. Plus vite ils se rendront compte de notre présence, plus vite ils comprendront qu'ils sont en danger dans cette maison.

Et, sans un mot de plus, je disparus de la pièce.

* * *

_Terminé ! Ca faisait longtemps, non ? Enfin, le voilà ^^_

_Des reviews ? C'est gratuit et ça prend pas longtemps =D_


	5. Outretombe

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

**Luluce :** Mais chuuuuuuuut !!! Tu spoiles fortement là T.T Enfin, j'te pardonne =D Merci pour ta review !

**DuncanHeart :** JUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! Fidèle revieweuse =D Maintenant que nous nous sommes auto-promues Co-Reines du Monde, on peut bien aussi se faire un QG dans Phantom Manor, puisque j'ai acheté Disneyland ! Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sora, il est entre de très bonnes mains… Madame Leota est très sympathique… Parfois. Thank you pour la review sister !

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Méli :** Tu entends ?

**Anaïs :** Je ne savais pas que Pauline faisait de l'opéra...

**Méli :** ...

**Anaïs :** ...

**Méli :** On va voir qui c'est ?

**Anaïs :** Allons-y.

_________________________________________________

**Pauline :** Y a quelqu'un qui chante...

**Marine :** J'avais remarqué.

**Pauline :** Oui mais... Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on connaît.

**Marine :** Je me demande si...

**Pauline :** Si ?

**Marine :** Pauline... Tu crois aux fantômes ?

**Pauline :** ...

_________________________________________________

**Toshirô :** Soraaaaaaaa, ralentis !!

**Sora :** Non, toi, accélère !!

_________________________________________________

**Riku :** Bon... A gauche, à droite ?

**Léon :** Gauche !

**Cloud :** Droite !

**Riku :** ...

_________________________________________________

Quand les autres déboulèrent sur le palier, haletants, les trois garçons étaient encore à tergiverser sur la direction à prendre. Mais de toute façon, la mystérieuse voix s'était tue. Comme ça, brusquement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé...

Les filles s'assirent sur les marches des escaliers pour souffler un peu, tandis que les hommes restaient debout, perplexes.

**Cloud :** Je ne comprends plus rien...

**Riku :** Cette maison n'était pas censée être abandonnée ?

**Toshirô :** Il faut croire que non...

**Léon :** Remboursez !!

Cloud repensa alors aux paroles du barman. Il avait dit que ce manoir était hanté... Et si c'était la vérité ? "Mais c'est impossible" songea Cloud. Les fantômes n'existaient pas !

**Sora :** Moi, je suis certain que ce sont des fantômes.

Cloud le regarda, stupéfait. Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Sora avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, en proie à une profonde réflexion...

**Sora :** Peut-être que... Cette maison est hantée... (1)

**Léon :** Ne dis pas de bêtises !

**Marine :** Je suis d'accord avec Sora. On dit que les lieux sont inhabités depuis deux cent ans, et on apprend qu'en fait non. Ce sont forcément des fantômes.

**Léon :** Oh, pour l'amour du ciel...

**Pauline :** Pour l'amour de Sora ?! (2)

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. L'atmosphère se détendit, et les amis parlèrent d'autre chose.

**Riku :** Alors, vous avez trouvé des chambres ?

**Anaïs :** Un vrai hôtel, cette maison ! Il y a des chambres partout !

**Cloud :** Et pour les salles de bain ?

**Méli :** L'eau a bien été rétablie.

**Léon :** Et les douches ?

**Marine :** Comment dire...c'est une vieille maison...

**Pauline :** Des lavabos et des baignoires, mais pas de douches.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Puis...

**Léon :** QUEWA ?!

**Toshirô :** Assez violente, comme réaction...

**Léon :** Partons d'ici tout de suite ça n'en vaut plus la peine !

**Cloud :** Calme-toi.

**Léon :** Que je me calme ?! Dans une situation pareille ?!

**Anaïs :** Il a raison, c'est dramatique...

Ils échangèrent un regard et tous pouffèrent à nouveau de rire.

**Méli :** Au fait, il faudrait s'occuper de la répartition des chambres...

**Pauline :** Pourquoi, tu es pressée d'avoir ta chambre ?

**Méli :** Hein ?! Mais non !

**Riku :** Hum hum...

**Toshirô :** Bah, de toute façon, c'est comme d'habitude : les couples ensemble !

**Sora :** Et je vais avoir ma chambre à moi tout seul ! (smile)

**Marine :** Le célibat ne le dérange pas du tout...

**Sora :** Je suis jeune, j'ai le temps ! Je profite de ma liberté ! (smile) (3)

**Anaïs :** C'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant...

**Léon :** Bref. Et maintenant ?

**Cloud :** Nous devons terminer le ménage...

Soupirs de Riku, Léon et Cloud. Sora, le cœur sur la main, décida aussitôt :

**Sora :** On va vous aider, Toshirô et moi ! L'exploration peut bien attendre !

**Toshirô :** Quoi ?! Du... ménage ?!

**Léon :** Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas le faire, le nain. (4)

Toshirô le fusilla du regard, et se prit un tablier rose dans la figure. Il s'en dépêtra rapidement et allait dire sa façon de penser à Léon quand soudain le tonnerre se mit à gronder et l'orage éclata.

**Anaïs :** Wow... Là, on se croirait vraiment dans un film d'horreur...

Et comme pour souligner ses propos, la bourrasque enfonça la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous se mirent à hurler.

Quelqu'un se tenait dans l'embrasure, en ricanant sinistrement...

Les filles s'enfuirent à l'étage en hurlant de terreur. Les garçons restèrent paralysés, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, tandis que l'inconnu ricanait, sa silhouette se profilant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un éclair illumina soudain la pièce, dévoilant la tête de l'individu.

_Un squelette..._

C'en fut trop pour les cinq hommes qui se ruèrent à leur tour sur les traces des filles.

________________________________________________________

**Mélina :** Vous-vous-vous avez vu ?

**Marine :** ON VA TOUS MOURIR !!!

**Pauline :** MAMAN J'AI PEUR !!!

**Anaïs :** Partons d'ici immédiatement !!

Les quatre filles s'étaient réfugiées dans une des chambres, qui se trouvait tout au fond de l'aile ouest du manoir... Blottis derrière le lit, elle tremblaient de tous leurs membres et ne quittaient pas la porte des yeux.

**Anaïs :** Comment faire...

**Pauline :** Et dire que les mecs sont restés en bas...

Elles échangèrent des regards angoissés.

**Mélina :** Vous croyez que nous devons aller les rejoindre ?

**Marine :** Pas question, on ne sort pas d'ici !!

**Mélina :** Mais... Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

**Anaïs :** Ils sont cinq contre un, ça devrait aller...

Elles se turent. On n'entendait plus dans la pièce que leurs respirations saccadées. Combien de temps allaient-elles rester ainsi ?

**Anaïs :** BON !! Changeons de sujet. Elle est sympa cette chambre, non ?

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était dérangée. Comment pouvait-elle parler de déco dans un moment pareil ?!

Néanmoins, elles durent admettre que cette chambre était effectivement magnifique, si on faisait abstraction de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Les meubles en bois sombres semblaient luxueux, tout comme l'immense lit à baldaquin. Quant au cercueil en ébène...

Un instant.

_Au cercueil ?_

Les filles lâchèrent un cri apeuré. Et si... Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce cercueil ? Elles frissonnèrent à cette idée. Mais pourquoi donc un tel objet se trouvait-il dans une chambre, plutôt que dans un cimetière ?

**Anaïs :** A votre avis... A qui appartient ce cercueil ?

**Marine :** Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

**Pauline :** Tu vas devoir aller voir toute seule...

**Mélina :** Allez Anaïs !

**Anaïs :** Mais non je...

A ce moment-là, des coups se firent entendre sourdement. Et ils venaient de l'intérieur du cercueil...

________________________________________________________

**Cloud :** Vous... Vous avez vu ça ?

**Sora :** Un squelette en vrai, en chair et en os !

**Riku :** Enfin, surtout en os...

**Léon :** C'est impossible... Impossible...

**Toshirô :** Tu radotes.

Les garçons, une fois qu'ils avaient tourné à gauche dans les escaliers, s'étaient tapis contre le mur du couloir et n'osaient plus bouger d'un orteil. Ils tendaient cependant l'oreille, à l'affût des bruis du visiteur. Mais le silence était total, hormis le roulement du tonnerre à l'extérieur, et c'en était d'autant plus angoissant...

**Léon :** Vous croyez qu'il est parti ?

**Riku :** Qui sait...

**Toshirô :** Tu n'as qu'à aller voir, Squall.

**Léon :** Je m'appelle Léon. Et non merci, sans façon.

**Cloud :** Froussard.

**Léon :** Quoi ?! Vas-y toi, puisque tu es si courageux !

**Cloud :** Je n'ai rien dit.

**Léon :** Menteur !

**Riku :** Bande de dégonflés...

**Sora :** Bon, stop !! J'y vais moi.

Les autres le dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Il était encore si jeune, et pourtant prêt à se sacrifier...

**Toshirô :** Sora...

**Riku :** Pas question que tu y ailles ! Je m'en charge !

**Sora :** Mais non voyons, y'a pas de problème !

Et sans plus attendre, le châtain se décolla du mur et s'engagea vers le hall sur la pointe des pieds.

**Léon :** Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait tant que ça à mourir...

**Cloud :** Chut.

Sora s'accroupit derrière la rambarde de l'escalier et observa minutieusement le rez-de-chaussée entre deux barreaux. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa.

**Sora :** Il a disparu...

La porte était refermée, et tout était en ordre. En revanche, le mystérieux inconnu à face de squelette s'était volatilisé...

Sora se mordit les lèvres. Etait-il tout simplement reparti...

_... Ou bien s'était-il caché dans le manoir ?..._

________________________________________________________

Les filles étaient glacées d'effroi. Le couvercle du cercueil s'était mis à bouger. Il s'ébranlait, _comme si une chose à l'intérieur essayait d'en sortir..._

________________________________________________________

Noir...

Il faisait si noir...

Mais qui pouvait s'attendre à trouver quelconque lumière dans un cercueil ? Personne. Et surtout pas moi...

J'inspirai profondément. Geste parfaitement inutile. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. Cependant, mon ancienne claustrophobie m'envahissait lentement : je brûlais de sortir de là au plus vite. Mais comment ? Avec les nouveaux arrivants, dont la moitié venait de débouler dans ma chambre, j'étais prisonnière. Si je sortais, ils me verraient, ce que je voulais éviter absolument, bien que mon apparence fût tout à fait ordinaire, à présent que la nuit était tombée...

Mais j'étais parcourue de violents spasmes, mordais mon poing pour ne pas crier. Mon corps ne supportait pas tant d'exiguïté. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté. Quelle idée aussi, de se cacher dans un cercueil ! L'armoire aurait tout aussi bien fait l'affaire… Et d'abord, depuis quand les morts étaient claustrophobes ?

J'étais néanmoins devant un cruel dilemme. Sortir et me faire voir, ou attendre encore un peu…

Mon instinct fut plus fort. Je me mis à tambouriner sur le couvercle pour le soulever...

________________________________________________________________

**Cloud :** Disparu ? Tu es sûr ?

**Sora :** Oui chef.

**Léon :** Etrange...

**Riku :** Et inquiétant. S'il était encore ici, caché quelque part...

**Sora : **Alors nous le trouverons !

**Toshirô :** Je suis d'accord avec Sora. N'empêche, il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète... Quelqu'un sait où sont les filles ?

_________________________________________________________________

Partir de là au plus vite...

Je poussais de toutes mes forces sur le couvercle, sans résultat. Mais que se passait-il ?

_________________________________________________________________

**Pauline :** Eh ben, il a du mal le cadavre !

**Marine :** Normal, on est plus fortes que lui !

**Mélina :** A mort !

**Pauline :** Il est déjà mort...

**Mélina :** Ah oui, c'est vrai !

**Anaïs :** Pauvre cadavre qui n'a rien demandé.

**Marine :** Il ne va pas en mourir ! (5)

**Anaïs :** Peut-être, mais moi je ne veux pas rester des siècles assise sur un cercueil !

__________________________________________________________________

Quelque chose devait le bloquer... Oh non... Tant pis, il ne me restait qu'une seule solution. Ma gorge me faisait mal, ma voix était cassée et tremblait., mais je criais :

**Moi :** Au secours... Laissez-moi sortir !

___________________________________________________________________

**Cloud :** Mais où sont-elles passées ?

**Toshirô :** Pauline ! Pauliiiiiiine ! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! PAULI...

**Léon :** Chuuuuuuut !

**Riku :** Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ?!

**Sora :** LES FIIIIIIIIIIIILLES !! Où êtes-vous ?

**Tous : **... ***soupir***

___________________________________________________________________

A peine eus-je commencé à crier que des hurlements se firent entendre, juste à côté de mon cercueil, et des coups sur le sol firent craquer les lattes du plancher, comme si des personnes venaient de tomber par terre.

___________________________________________________________________

**Marine :** Le... Le cadavre...

**Pauline **: Il est vivaaaaant !

Pauline s'était écroulée par terre, Marine avait reculé vers le mur, Mélina était debout face au cercueil, paralysée, et Anaïs était toujours assise dessus.

**Mélina :** Ne pas paniquer. Je crois qu'on devrait juste aller rejoindre les mecs et leur montrer... ça.

**Anaïs :** Et si le cadavre s'enfuit ?

**Mélina :** Pas grave.

**Pauline :** Anaïs peut rester assise dessus.

**Anaïs :** Quoi ?!

**Marine :** Oui mais non, c'est pas un poids plume comme Anaïs qui va empêcher la chose de sortir ! ...

Et comme pour souligner ses dires, le couvercle se souleva doucement. Anaïs écarquilla les yeux et sauta vivement à terre. Le couvercle glissa au sol...

________________________________________________________________

**Toshirô : **J'ai entendu comme un cri...

**Cloud :** Mmm ?

**Riku :** Je n'ai rien entendu moi.

**Léon :** Sûrement un effet de ton imagination.

________________________________________________________________

Quand le couvercle tomba, les filles sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs pieds, prêtes à fuir s'il le fallait. Une main blanche s'agrippa au rebord du cercueil, et une jeune personne se hissa doucement. La lumière de la lune au dehors éclaira son visage, le rendant encore plus pâle et creusant davantage ses joues. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de bal et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en boucles sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Ses grands yeux bleus regardaient fixement les filles... (6)

Des hurlements retentirent dans la chambre tandis que les filles s'enfuyaient en claquant la porte.

________________________________________________________________

Eh bien, je les avais terrorisées, dirait-on.

Bon, ce n'était pas le moment de rester ici.

J'ouvris les portes de ma penderie et m'engouffrai dans le passage secret.

_Le bal m'attendait..._

_________________________________________________________________

(1) YEAAH, Sora is the winner (smile) Vous remportez Riku...

SORA : C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé (étoiles plein les yeux)

(2) Remarque authentique... Non, elle n'est pas de moi ! xD

(3) Sora sourit vraiment tout le temps Oo

SORA : Be happy ! (smile)

RIKU : Sora chéri (smile)

VIC : Ce n'est pas une fic yaoi voyons !

SORA : C'est toi qui a commencé à dire que j'avais remporté Riku…

VIC : … Très juste. Mais sortez du plateau s'il vous plaît (smile)

(4) En exclusivité ultra-mondiale, je vous présente le huitième nain de Blanche-Neige, dont l'existence a toujours été cachée au grand public ! (smile)

TOSHIRÔ : Tu me cherches ?

VIC : Moi ? Jamais (smile)

(5) Blague pourrie. No comment please.

(6) Cette présentation est _**vaguement**_ inspirée de la réalité, croyez-moi…

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus… Merci de me lire ^^_**

_**Bisous, à bientôt !**_


	6. Visiteurs clandestins

**Résumé :** Cette histoire se passe dans le décor lugubre d'une demeure du XIXème, où neuf amis décident d'emménager, sans tenir compte des avertissements selon quoi cette maison était hantée...

**Personnages :** Kingdom Hearts, Toshirô (de Bleach, excusez-moi, mais Pauline m'a forcée...), OOC (of course =D) et en exclusivité mesdames et monsieurs, les sympathiques esprits de Phantom Manor (à Disneyland Paris, bande d'incultes =D)

**Genre : **Angst/Humour/Romance

**Rating :** T (qui sait... =D)

**Disclaimer :** Seuls les persos OOC sont à moi... Dommage, je rêve d'acheter Phantom Manor =D Et tous les personnages de KH évidemment ;)

Veuillez m'excuser, pour le prologue j'ai repris l'histoire de l'attraction pour de bon =S Que Disney m'en voie désolée... Mais j'aimais bien cette histoire moi =D

* * *

**DuncanHeart :** Arf, presque ! xD Pas RikuxSora, mais... Yaoi quand même :D

* * *

Les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Après s'être enfuies de la chambre, elles étaient parties retrouver les cinq hommes fous d'angoisse et, la voix tremblante, leur racontèrent qu'il y avait un cadavre dans la chambre qui se trouvait au fond de l'aile ouest ! Les garçons étaient légèrement suspicieux - ce qu'on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher - aussi elles avaient décidé de les emmener là-bas afin qu'ils puissent se rendre compte eux-même.

Mais une fois dans la chambre...

**Pauline :** Mais où est-elle partie ? Elle était là y'a pas dix minutes !...

**Marine :** En même temps, elle n'allait pas rester à nous attendre alors qu'on s'est enfuies devant elle.

**Sora :** "Elle" ?

**Mélina : **Le cadavre !

**Tous :** Où ça ?!

**Mélina :** Mais non, je veux dire que "Elle" c'est le cadavre !

**Hommes :** C'est une fille ?!

**Anaïs :** On vous l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure ! Vous nous avez écoutées ou pas ?

**Riku :** En fait... On était persuadés que vous déliriez.

**Mélina :** Ca fait toujours plaisir, merci mon chéri.

**Cloud :** En tout cas, il n'y a personne ici.

**Léon :** Affirmatif. Inutile de s'attarder.

**Pauline :** Mais vous nous croyez... ?

Elle croisa le regard turquoise de Toshirô, qui croisait les bras, le visage neutre. Il remarqua son air insistant, et lâcha un soupir.

**Toshirô :** Pauline... C'est impossible. Ce manoir est inhabité depuis des siècles.

**Pauline :** Mais je te jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

**Anaïs :** Oui, c'est vrai ! Une fille plus que jeune que nous _(1) _avec des habits bizarres !

**Marine :** Elle est sortie du cercueil comme dans les Noces Funèbres _(2)_, ça faisait super peur !

**Mélina :** Elle nous a même regardées fixement.

Sora avait l'air littéralement captivé par leur récit.

**Sora :** Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**Pauline :** Ben... On est parties en courant.

**Hommes :** ...

Cette histoire leur semblait vraiment abracadabrante. Seul Sora croyait à l'histoire des filles, tout comme il croyait aux fantômes, aux fées, aux magiciens, au Père-Noël... Etc. En plus, le cercueil se trouvant dans la pièce était pour lui une preuve suffisante de la véracité de cette aventure.

**Sora :** Mais, au fait... Elle est peut-être retournée dans son cercueil !

**Léon :** J'y ai déjà pensé, mais comme le couvercle est par terre, on voit clairement que le cercueil est vide.

**Sora :** Alors, peut-être... Qu'elle est ici et qu'on ne peut pas la voir !!

**Marine :** On t'a dit que c'était un cadavre, pas un fantôme !

**Sora :** Et donc ?

**Marine :** Un cadavre c'est solide, un fantôme ça ne l'est pas.

**Anaïs :** Leçon du jour sur les fantômes, par Marine.

**Riku :** Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, vous avez lu trop d'histoires de fantômes. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans cette pièce, vous le voyez bien.

Il fit un large mouvement de la main, et les filles ne répondirent rien. Silencieuses, elles devaient bien admettre qu'effectivement, la chambre était vide, mis à part eux.

* * *

**Voix 1 :** Des humains ? Génial ! On peut aller les voir ?

**Moi :** Mais j'en viens !

**Voix 1 :** On y retourne, ce n'est pas grave !

**Voix 2 :** De toute façon, il ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire...

**Moi :** Bon, dans ce cas...

* * *

**Cloud :** Bon, tout ceci a assez duré. Il est vingt-trois heures passées, nos chambres ne sont même pas prêtes et je suis épuisé. Alors si on pouvait se dépêcher de finir notre installation, ça m'arrangerait.

Tous acquiescèrent, et sortirent de la chambre pour retourner à leurs occupations. Pauline fut la dernière à sortir. Sur le seuil de la porte, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

**Toshirô :** Pauline, tu viens ?

**Pauline :** Oui, oui... J'arrive.

Elle suivit donc son petit ami, l'esprit quelque peu troublé... En effet, il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose provenant du fond de la chambre...

_Un ricanement fantomatique..._

* * *

Une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie, je relâchai ma respiration, soulagée, tandis qu'un garçon derrière moi était en train de s'énerver :

**Roxas :** Espèce de crétin !

**Moi :** Sincèrement Axel, tu n'es vraiment pas discret.

**Axel :** Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ils sont trop drôles !

**Moi :** Et s'ils nous découvraient ? Tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences ?

**Roxas :** Crétin.  
**Axel :** Mais arrêtez de m'insulter !

**Moi :** Tu ne mérites que ça, de toute façon.

**Axel :** ...

**Roxas :** Bon, maintenant que le crétin de service a vu les humains, on pourrait sortir du placard de Victoire ?

**Axel :** Tu es embarrassé à cause des corsets, Roxy ?

**Roxas :** Crétin.

**Axel :** Ca fait la quatrième fois...

**Roxas :** Crétin.

* * *

Il revinrent tous sur le palier du premier étage, les garçons plein d'entrain à l'idée de reprendre le ménage et les filles folles de joie de recommencer à explorer le manoir...

**Léon :** Bon... Il est temps d'y retourner...

À ces mots, tous ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner. Comment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment reprendre leurs tâches respectives ? Comment _ignorer_ le fait que, dans ce manoir censé être abandonné, se trouvaient deux individus dont l'humanité était suspecte ? À moins que ce ne fût une des traditions de cette région, de dormir dans des cercueils ou de porter un masque de squelette...

Les filles furent alors submergées par la désagréable impression que leur avait fait le regard de la jeune fille du cercueil. Un beau regard, certes, d'un bleu sombre, mais qui semblait plus mature et plus vieux qu'il ne devrait l'être... Comme si sa propriétaire était âgée d'au moins un siècle.

Marine agrippa le bras de Cloud.

**Marine :** On ne pourrait vraiment pas rester ensemble ?

**Cloud :** Désolé mon cœur, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de faire des caprices. Il est bientôt minuit, et je tombe de fatigue, et pour rien au monde je ne coucherais dans un sac de couchage sur un sol poussiéreux.

Marine ne put répliquer, parce qu'elle savait bien que son compagnon avait raison. Elle soupira.

**Pauline :** J'ai peur.

Toshirô lui serra doucement la main.

**Toshirô :** Ça va aller.

**Pauline :** ... S'il arrive quelque chose... Je...

**Léon :** Hé ho ! Ça va un peu trop loin là ! Vous parlez comme si nous allions nous séparer pour toujours !

**Riku :** Il a raison. On doit se reprendre. Tant qu'aucun de nous ne se retrouve seul, tout ira bien.

**Cloud :** Bien dit. Et maintenant, tous à vos postes !

Les hommes approuvèrent et redescendirent dans le hall. Marine rattrapa Sora par la manche tandis que Pauline observait en rigolant Toshirô qui regardait avec dégoût les tabliers roses avant d'en enfiler un.

**Sora :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Marine :** Sora. Tu dois nous aider.

**Sora :** Hein ? En quoi ?

**Marine :** On va retrouver la fille. On doit l'interroger.

**Anaïs, Mélina & Pauline :** _De quoi ?!_ Depuis quand ?

**Marine :** On sera six contre une ! Et puis il y aura Sora pour nous protéger !

Les filles restèrent silencieuses. On pouvait entendre le vent souffler dehors.

**Pauline :** Et... On doit se sentir rassurées ?

**Sora :** Mais ! T'es méchante !

**Anaïs :** C'est pas contre toi Sora, seulement... Voilà...

**Sora :** Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi on ne se séparerait pas, pour retrouver la fille ?

**Anaïs, Marine, Mélina & Pauline :** Ça va pas ?! Hors de question !! Une fois mais pas deux !!

**Sora :** Euh, okay... Vous êtes traumatisées, on dirait.

**Mélina :** Et pas qu'un peu...

**Marine :** Bon, on fait comme ça, alors ?

Sora les observa une à une. Il ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser repartir toutes seules à la recherche d'un fantôme... Et puis bon, le ménage n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Tandis que la chasse aux cadavres, c'était beaucoup plus marrant. Il hocha la tête.

**Sora :** D'accord, j'accepte. Mais ne faîtes pas trop n'importe quoi, hein ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous courir partout après !

**Anaïs :** Pas de danger, on ne s'éloignera pas d'une semelle.

**Pauline :** Sauf si le cadavre se met à nous poursuivre.

Perspective peu réjouissante. Sora sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains, une profonde respiration et déclara :

**Sora :** Bon, c'est parti.

Et il s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche, les filles sur ses talons. Ils étaient tous si silencieux qu'on pouvait entendre le moindre bruit, le moindre craquement, le moindre souffle. L'atmosphère était lugubre... La peur vibrait dans l'air.

Ils ouvraient chaque porte, parcouraient les couloirs du premier étage en long, en large et en travers...

Mais la fille était introuvable.

Les filles commençaient à perdre patience, elles s'agitaient et chuchotaient entre elles. Même Sora se disait que tout ceci était inutile. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, il vit une lumière tremblotante au bout d'un couloir...

**Sora :** Là !

Et il s'élança, sans laisser aux filles le temps de le suivre. Elles l'appelèrent, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Il courait à toute allure à la poursuite de la lumière. Une bougie, semblerait-il. Impossible de distinguer qui la tenait - à supposer que quelqu'un la tienne bel et bien.

Le châtain dut descendre des escaliers et retourner dans un long couloir sombre. Il avait beau courir de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper la lumière...

Soudain, il tourna à un coin et s'immobilisa.

La lumière avait disparu.

_Il n'y avait plus personne._

Sora regarda autour de lui, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut l'immense porte en bois sombre qui se trouvait devant lui...

Comme hypnotisé, il s'en approcha. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière... Sa main s'éleva et se posa doucement sur la poignée de porte en cuivre...

**... :** Non, ne l'ouvre pas !

Sora sursauta et recula prestement avant de faire volte-face pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Il resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

Une fille se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Il ne la connaissait pas, et ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie, mais il savait que c'était elle, le cadavre dont les filles avaient parlé. Elle était d'une pâleur... Surnaturelle.

Elle répéta, d'une voix aux accents affolés :

**Fille (cadavre ?) :** Éloigne-toi de là !

Sora lui obéit et recula encore de la porte, se rapprochant de la fille par la même occasion.

**Sora :** Qui... Qui es-tu ?

**Fille (cadavre ?) :** Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu ne dois _jamais_ ouvrir cette porte, tu m'entends ?

**Sora :** Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière ?

En quelques instants, elle se retrouva près de lui. Sora cligna des yeux. Comment s'était-elle déplacée si vite ?

**Fille (cadavre ?) :** Il y a quelque chose que tu ne dois pas voir si tu tiens à la vie. Maintenant, pars !

Mais Sora refusait de bouger. Il scrutait son interlocutrice en plissant ses beaux yeux bleus.

**Sora :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle esquissa alors un léger sourire.

**Fille (cadavre ?) :** J'_habite_ ici.

Et, d'un seul coup, elle disparut, laissant Sora seul et sans voix.

* * *

_**(1) : Pas si sûr...**_

**_(2) : Je fais de la pub pour Tim Burton :D Vous n'avez pas vu ce film ?! YOU MUST WATCH IT !_**

_**J'ai envie de raconter ma vie. Désolée, mais là j'en ai besoin.**_

Parce que vous savez, mine de rien, la seconde c'pas facile. Enfin les cours, si, mais l'orientation, c'est bien chiant. Sauf quand on veut faire S, bien sûr. Evidemment, si vous voulez faire S, vous êtes assurés que tout ira bien dans votre vie... Etc...

_**L'ennui, c'est quand on veut faire L depuis qu'on est en CM1, et que tout le monde vous met la pression pour aller en S ou en ES, et qu'on ne cesse de vous répéter : "C'est ton avenir qui est en train de se jouer, là !"**_

_**Les petits de 8 ans ne savent pas quelle chance ils ont d'être encore des enfants sans problèmes...**_

**_Sur ce, à la prochaine !_**


End file.
